


Having The Time Of My Life

by Boxeption



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, smut in the second chapter be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxeption/pseuds/Boxeption
Summary: Jack didn't expect this to be the outcome of a vampire attack, but somehow, he doesn't care.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How did this turn into a bad sitcom.
> 
> This is my longest fic yet by about 5k words, by the way! Woo!

The knife swung loosely in Jack’s hand as he walked through the dimly-lit streets. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t carry his switchblade so prominently, but it was far past midnight and this wasn’t the best part of town. People had been going missing here for as long as he could remember, and he hardly planned to be one of them.

Something clattered in the distance and the man jumped, cursing his nerves under his breath. Not many people would tangle with a military agent, but years in the field had taught him to always on edge. The downright _creepy_ atmosphere wasn’t helping in the least. Many of the streetlamps were out, what few did work flickered erratically, and to top it off it was getting foggy, shapes creeping out of the darkness. 

Which is why, when a figure suddenly loomed in the corner of his vision, his fight-or-flight instincts kicked in.

In fairness, the man probably wasn’t expecting Jack to spin on a dime and ram the blade between his ribs, whether he was planning to mug him or not.

Jack froze, staring at the man now crumpled on the ground, clutching his chest. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry I wasn’t- I’ll call the hospital right now-” He fumbled for his phone, searching for service and finding none.

Behind him, the figure rose silently to its feet.

“I can’t get through, just hang in there, I was a field medic I can-”

“That _hurt,_ dammit.”

Jack went silent, slowly turning around to stare at the man in front of him; standing with his arms crossed, glowering at him, the knife still protruding from his chest. He blinked. “I-”

“And you’ve ruined my clothes too. Look at this! Does this look like some cheap thrift store clothing to you?” The man gestured to his outfit. “I’d rather not walk around with a hole in my chest, thank you very much.”

Jack swallowed. “Normally, that isn’t something people walk off.”

“I am not _people_ .” The man grimaced, and- _were those fangs?_ Sharp white glinted from behind his lips. “I am a _vampire_ , and an old one at that, and generally a knife, along with most other weapons, doesn’t do anything to me but _hurt. Which it does. Very much._ ”

He paused, tilting his head as he stared Jack down. “Do you know what will fix this unsightly hole in my chest?” Jack backed up hurriedly.

“I’m going to take a guess that it isn’t a couple Advil and a good night’s sleep.”

The man- _vampire_ advanced. “You would be correct.” He stepped to the side, not breaking eye contact as he circled around Jack to stand between him and the entrance to the alleyway. Jack could do nothing but watch, trapped in his predatory gaze. “It would be blood, as I’m _sure_ you’ve guessed.” He laughed. “Watched too many horror movies, I suppose.”

Jack retreated as he advanced, plucking the knife from his chest like it was nothing and tossing it carelessly aside to clatter against the bricks. “Think of it as… karma. You stabbed me, and now this is your way of fixing it.”

Jack’s back hit the wall. _“I’m going to drain you dry.”_

_That_ spurred him into action, he jerked to the side, reaching for something, _anything_ to stop the creature in front of him even momentarily. Just as his fingers closed around something, he was dragged upwards and pinned to the wall with a tut.

The vampire was _warm_ , he didn’t know why this surprised him. Long fingers pried his makeshift weapon out of his grip with ease, dropping it to his feet. He tried to throw a punch, but was blocked and jabbed so fiercely in the stomach he doubled over with a wheeze, forehead slamming into the creature's shoulder. His hands were pinned to the wall, his jaw grabbed and forced upwards until their eyes met again.

The vampire had plastered himself to Jack, pinning him with his body weight as one hand forced his jaw higher. This close, Jack could tell his eyes weren’t brown or black like he had thought, but a chilling, hungry _scarlet_.

Jack began to struggle as the vampire tugged the collar of his jacket aside, knowing what was coming didn’t help in the least. He sucked in a breath to shout for help but was startled by a hand clamping over his mouth. “Don’t scream, now.” Lips pressed against his neck, searching for the place where his pulse throbbed frantically under his skin.

They retreated.

Jack closed his eyes.

Agony lanced through him as those fangs sunk into his throat, deep enough to scrape bone. His scream of pain was muffled in his throat and by the hand still covering his mouth. They withdrew, and the vampire lapped at the blood pouring from the wound. “You taste… unusual, though not unpleasant. Perhaps I will keep you, instead.” The lips clamped over the wound, capturing every drop that spilled from his skin.

Jack’s hands were freed as the vampire grabbed his jaw roughly, forcing it higher and filling the space it left, angling closer _, deeper_. He clutched at its shoulders as dizziness swept over him, blood loss taking hold. The world blurred into a haze; the only thing he could feel was the burning mouth against his skin.

He slid down the wall as the vampire released him, slumping onto the ground. It crouched in front of him. “Still alive? Perhaps I _will_ keep you, then.”  The puncture marks throbbed in time with his heartbeat and he moaned, vision going dark around the edges. He dimly felt the vampire pulling his jacket off, putting it on and buttoning it to cover the blood on his shirt.

Footsteps retreated to the end of the alleyway. “Try not to die. I’d _hate_ to lose a meal.”

Silence.

 

* * *

 

Jack groaned, the world coming into focus above him. He felt like he had been hit by a truck, and his neck throbbed. He slowly pushed himself up, groaning at how weak he was. His shoulder where he had been bitten was swollen, and it hurt to move anything. To top it all off, his jacket was missing, stolen by the creature when it left.

He sat against the wall, fighting a wave of nausea as he prodded at the bite marks. They didn’t seem to be bleeding, and he was thankfully clean, except for a few splotches of dried blood on his shirt collar. He gripped the wall, pulling himself upright as every muscle screeched in protest. “Goddammit.” He rubbed his temples, trying to alleviate the headache pounding in his skull.

It took him nearly half an hour to get back to his apartment, as weak as he was. When he finally stumbled through the door, he immediately went to the fridge, pulling it open and grabbing a candy bar. He needed to replenish his energy or he would wither away. After drinking a bottle of juice and two candy bars, he felt like he could stand without shaking.

Jack went to the small bathroom and splashed water on his face. He winced when he saw himself in the mirror. He was white as a sheet, with bruised shadows around his eyes. The bite on his neck was swollen an angry red. Jack sighed. He could only hope that aspirin and rest would help it, he had no idea what to do about a vampire bite.

_A vampire bite_.

Jack shuddered. He hadn’t believed in horror stories before, but there was no mistaking what the creature that had attacked him was. He wondered idly if he was going to turn into such a thing now. Surely he would have noticed the change, right? He pulled back his lips, inspecting his teeth. Everything _seemed_ to be in order, but the panic lingered.

He didn’t know whether the vampire would be back; everything was a blur in his memory, but he vaguely remembered him saying-

_“I’d hate to lose a meal.”_

Jack shuddered. He definitely needed to recover if that thing was going to come back.

 

* * *

 

Jack locked the front door behind him as he fumbled with his bags. Going shopping was a _pain_ , especially when one such item was a seven-pound cast-iron skillet, bought at his friend’s behest that “You need to learn how to fucking cook, Jack.” He grumbled as he trudged into the kitchen, plunking the bags on the counter and opening his cabinet to put the heavy pan away.

“Ah, you’re back.”

When faced with a grinning vampire for the second time in two weeks, Jack’s response was only natural.

The vampire screeched as the iron skillet slammed into his face, knocking him off Jack’s kitchen chair and thudding against the floor. He scrabbled and pulled himself up with the table edge. “What the hell was that for?”

“Get out of my house!”

“But I’m hungry!” God, if it was possible for a grown man to whine, he did.

“So? Go eat somebody else, you already bit me!”

The vampire made a face. “You would rather I attack some old lady? Or a child?” He righted the chair and sat in it again, eyes narrowing as he stared at Jack. “I thought you were a people’s man, ‘sacrificing for those who cannot’, and whatnot.” He sat back, smirking. He had Jack neatly trapped and he knew it.

Jack glared at him, jaw tight as he considered his options. “I’m barely recovered from the first time, asshole. Do you think I have a death wish?” The vampire side-eyed him.

“You’re healthy enough, you should have recovered quicker, unless you haven’t been taking care of yourself?” He made a move to get out of the chair and Jack gave a loud sigh.

“Oh, for god’s sake just do it, just don’t start harassing me over my life choices.” He stalked over, dragging a chair out and dropping into it. The vampire stared at him.

“How am I supposed to bite you if you’re all the way over there?”

“Well, I’m not sitting on your lap, that’s for damn sure.” Jack snapped back. The vampire gave him a heavy-lidded look. In an instant, the chair groaned with his added weight as he straddled Jack’s lap.

“I suppose I’ll be sitting on yours, then.” Jack’s mouth went dry.

“Just get on with it, already.” he mumbled, ducking his head. The vampire chuckled awkwardly, gently guiding his chin up.

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t intend to kill you.”

“Oh, yeah, _that_ makes me feel better.” Jack shifted nervously as hot breath tickled his ear.

“Thought it would.” Fingers brushed the ragged puncture wounds on his neck, and he frowned. “These have healed terribly. I was joking when I said you didn’t take care of yourself, you know. You didn’t _have_ to prove me right.”

“Shut up.”

“Fantastic comeback. I bet women are falling over themselves to date such a smooth talker.”

Jack coughed. “That’s none of your business.” Why was he so damn _talkative?_

“Ah, so no ladies, then.” The vampire shifted in his lap, pressing his mouth to Jack’s throat. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

“Wha-"

This time, when his fangs sank in, Jack felt barely anything at all.

______________

 

Jack woke in his bed. The sun had long since set, and the only light in the room was from his reading lamp, moved to the windowsill where the vampire had propped his feet up. He glanced up and put his book down- Jack grimaced as he put it open on its spine. “You’re awake!”

“Why the fuck are you still here?” Jack’s voice was a rasp but he ignored it.

A glass of water was shoved at him. “Drink.”

“Like hell I’m drinking anything you give to me.” The vampire’s eyes narrowed.

_“Drink.”_

Jack drank.

The vampire leaned back, placated. “To answer your question: I’m taking care of you.” He held up a hand to forestall Jack’s questions. “You’re my meal ticket, and you need to be in the best of health so I can feed on a regular basis without killing you. It is _painfully_ clear that you’re incapable of doing this by yourself; therefore, I am your babysitter while you recover.”

Jack gave him a long look. “I can’t stop you, can I.”

“Nope.”

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, before his fingers drifted to his neck. “There’s no scarring there anymore?”

“You’re welcome. Vampire venom can be very useful.”

_“Venom?”_

“Oh for goodness’ sake.” The vampire gave an offended huff. “I’m not going to _turn_ you, didn’t you hear how you have to be in good health? My venom is useful in many ways- least of all fixing the scarring left by fools who don’t perform any sort of medical care afterwards. I thought you were a field medic?”

Jack gave him a suspicious glare.

“Intent matters, and I have no intention of turning you right now.” The vampire dragged his hands down his face.

“There’s food in the kitchen. I am _appalled_ at your groceries but I did the best I could. Do try to eat something besides ham sandwiches and cup noodles, won’t you? You need a healthy diet if you’re going to be losing blood on a regular basis.” He glanced at Jack again, “With that, you seem well enough, so I’ll be going now.”

Jack watched as he crossed the room, pulling open the door.

“Name.”

The vampire paused and turned. “What?”

“If you’re going to be popping in here twice a month, I want something to call you by.” Jack glared at him. “Unless you want it to be ‘Asshole’, speak up.”

The vampire seemed to consider, grinning and flashing what was probably an impolite amount of fang.

“Asshole works fine.”

He was gone before Jack could reply, the front door closing with a decisive click.

 

* * *

 

To his credit, Jack only cursed in shock the next time the vampire showed up.

“Can’t you knock?”

“I did, nobody answered.”  The vampire gave him a winning smile, leaning over the back of his couch. “You should install a better security system, someone else could get in quite easily.”

Jack glared at him. “I have no idea how you get in here but I assure you my security is excellent.” He dropped his bag on the kitchen table, feeling eyes on him. He searched through the cabinets, determined to ignore the predator behind him for as long as possible.

“You’ve run out of food.” Jack jumped, he hadn’t heard the vampire approach.

“Tends to happen when you don’t have a good job.” He tensed as fingers grasped his shoulder, the vampire leaning around him to peer into the cabinets.

“Just cook, it isn’t hard to make food out of something affordable.” Jack could hear the distaste in his voice as he reached past him and hefted the skillet. “You nearly broke a fang with this, you know.”

“You deserved it, coming into my house like that."

“Probably.” Dark curls moved into the corner of his vision as the vampire stretched to reach the box of macaroni on the top shelf. He was inadvertently pinned to the counter in the process, weight against his hips and a hand on his shoulder. “That’ll be good enough for after. I swear, you’re going shopping for something edible as soon as you recover, this is _disgusting_.” He put the box and the saucepan he had grabbed on the counter. “All set, then?”

Jack stiffened. Fingers wrapped around his wrists and he was pulled backwards. “I’d rather not do this against the counter, Jack. Move to the couch.”

“Wait, how do you know my name?”

He was turned around with a snort. “You haven’t questioned the fact that I exist, or if other supernatural creatures do, but you want to know how I know your _name_?”

He laughed, drawing Jack across the kitchen. “Magic does strange things. Your identity flows through your veins as much as your blood does.”

He was settled onto the couch, the vampire sitting beside him and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. “Hey, asshole.”

A hiss. “Yes?” Several questions crowded Jack’s tongue; _why are you doing this, do I need to worry about anything-_ he settled for aggression.

“Try not to get blood anywhere, will you? I don’t have the money to keep buying shirts.”

“You could always just take it off.” Red eyes stared through him with a smirk as the vampire pulled aside his shirt, baring his neck. His fangs just barely scraped the skin, he hesitated before biting down.

There was no pain as he drank from him. Jack could feel his warmth against his skin, liquid heat flowing from his veins. It felt like Jack was losing himself, his essence drunk down with his blood. Perhaps there was something to what the vampire said, after all.

He stopped as darkness began to encroach on Jack’s vision. Jack felt him withdraw, the clinking of a pan and the sharp hiss of gas reached his ears. He roused himself as the vampire returned, carrying a bowl of mac’n’cheese. It landed in his lap. “Eat.”

Jack ate. “It doesn’t taste like much of anything.” He reached for the water and downed the glass. The vampire huffed.

“You have no sense of taste. I’m bringing something next time, introduce you to _real_ food.”

Jack looked up at him incredulously. “You just drank half the blood in my body, I don’t exactly want to know your idea of ‘real’ food.”

“Your idea of food is ridiculous at best,” the vampire scoffed. “I’m making you something with _culture_.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Latin?” He certainly looked it, though it was hard to tell sometimes.

Scarlet eyes glanced at him. “Yes.”

“I guess I’m up for it.”

 

* * *

 

The vampire still hadn’t told Jack his name, despite curling his lip every time he was called “asshole”. He had brought ingredients again, Jack looked at them in trepidation. The last time he had decided to cook, Jack had choked on the first bite. The bastard had sat and watched him struggle to eat the whole plate, even going to refill his water. He supposed watching Jack suffer was ample price to pay for being helpful.

“I had an interview today.” His small talk rang in the air as the vampire messed with his pots and pans, searching for something.

“Oh?”

Jack fumbled to get his tie off. The vampire had already been here when he got back, as usual. His sense of schedule was impeccable, though he guessed that hunger had a large part to play in it. “Yeah, if I get the job, I can move out of this part of town, and not have to worry about all the crime in this area.” He missed the glance he shot him, moving to sit on the couch. “Well?”

After a moment, the vampire came and sat beside him. “I wish you luck, then.” He sounded subdued, and Jack turned to look at him. He was avoiding Jack’s eyes.

“You okay?” The question spilled from his lips before he could stop it, and the vampire stared at him, surprised by his concern.

“Bad week.” He didn’t elaborate, moving to pull aside Jack’s shirt only to find that Jack had already unbuttoned it himself. “You’re being so helpful.” he mused, splaying his fingers over Jack’s collarbone. The man sighed, leaning back, tilting his chin up.

“There’s no point in fighting back, anymore.” The other gave him a long look, pressing his lips against the well-worn skin of his throat and lingering there.

Jack swore he left colder than when he had arrived.

 

* * *

 

“It’s Gabriel.”

Jack glanced up from where he was reading. The vampire had been staying later lately, waiting longer before feeding and lingering after. “What?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “My name. It’s Gabriel.” He glared defensively at Jack’s incredulous look.

“You.”

“Yes.”

“Gabriel is a Catholic holy name. You, a vampire and probably the furthest from ‘holy’ someone can get, are named Gabriel.”

Gabriel hmph’d. “And you wonder why I didn’t tell you in the first place. I’m sick of being called an asshole whenever you want my attention.”

“Can I call you Gabe?”

“Hell no, you can’t.” Jack sniggered, already thinking of the ways he could drive the man up the wall.

“Well then, _Gabriel_ , I’m sure you have places to be.” He gestured to the door. Gabriel folded his arms.

“You aren’t getting rid of me that easily. Have you actually done what I asked?” Jack made a face as he strode to the kitchen cabinets and pulled them open. “No. No, you haven’t. Please explain _why_ getting actual, healthy food is so hard?”

“Well I didn’t get the job,” Jack snapped, “And I’m short on money as it is. Did you consider the fact that this is out of necessity?”

Gabriel stared at him. “I hadn’t.”

“Well.” Jack pushed past him to his bedroom. “Now you know.”

He missed Gabriel’s look after him.

 

* * *

 

Cold fingers on his arm woke Jack. He bolted upright, flailing to hit his attacker.

“Jaaaack.”

He glanced down. Gabriel was sprawled across his legs like a sunning cat, grinning at him. “What the fuck are you doing in my house?” _What the fuck are you doing in my bed_ , he wanted to ask.

Gabriel’s only response was a rumbling laugh. There was a flush to his cheeks that Jack hadn’t seen before, and his eyes were so dilated that there was barely a ring of red around the black. Jack blinked. “Are you drunk?”

“Will you forgive me?” Gabriel pulled himself a little higher on Jack’s body. “I broke the rules.”

Jack’s mouth went dry. “What did you do?”

Gabriel gave him a hazy look before pushing himself off the bed. “I got blood everywhere.” Blackness coated the covers, dripping from the edges of his shirt, and his chest was slick with wetness. The coppery tang of blood filled the air and Jack’s hand flew to his neck. The skin was smooth under his fingers.

“You didn’t bite me while I was asleep, did you?”

The vampire made an offended noise. “I wouldn’t force you, why would I feed while you’re asleep?”

Jack took a moment to digest that information. “You wouldn’t force me to feed you?”

“No!” Gabriel rolled over, looking up at him from his lap.

“I’m seriously thinking you’re drunk, you aren’t making any sense.”

Gabriel gnawed on his lower lip, drawing dribbles of blood as he struggled to reply. “ Had too much blood. Happens.” Jack’s stomach dropped.

“Who did you bite?”

“They tried to mug me.” Gabriel gripped Jack’s shoulders, scooting up his body again. “Guess they didn’t like me not dying.” Something dropped into his lap, and Jack peered at the handful of bullets Gabriel had given him. “Couldn’t feed from you, couldn’t let them go, kinda served itself I guess. I’m better now.”

A chill ran down Jack’s spine. “You killed them?” Gabriel made a noise of affirmation. He flopped back against Jack, the curve of his bare throat glistening wetly in the low light as he lay down. “You didn’t even clean yourself up afterwards?"

“Mmm, I wanted to come see you.” Gabriel squirmed higher and Jack pushed him away. He didn’t want a drunk vampire anywhere near his neck. He grumbled, pushing away Jack’s arms- Jack had forgotten how strong he was- and curling against his chest. Blood soaked curls brushed Jack’s face and he flinched. Gabriel stilled. “Are you scared of me?”

Jack swallowed, “I-” He couldn’t deny it, he _was_ worried for his health right now. “I’m not sure how much control you have now, and I don’t want you to do something… you wouldn’t do otherwise.”

“You’re scared I’ll hurt you.” Gabriel’s voice was flat.

“Well, yes.”

The warmth under his chin retreated, Gabriel sliding down his chest. “Jack…”

“I would never intend to kill you.” He moved slowly, reaching upwards until he was level with Jack’s shoulder. “Intent matters, I told you. I could…” He pressed a kiss to the soft skin of Jack’s throat and the man froze. “If I _intended_ enough, I wouldn’t kill you even if I drained you dry.”

“Don’t.” Jack’s voice was a whisper.

“I won’t.” Gabriel nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “I could drain you, change you; I could drink down your soul and make you mine. And I want to, but I won’t.” His breathing evened, slowing, and Jack realized he was falling asleep. He wet his lips.

“Why won’t you?”

Gabriel hummed against his skin. “Because you wouldn’t forgive me.”

Jack was left with a slumbering vampire curled around him and bloodstained sheets, staring at his ceiling and wondering how he got into the situation.

______________

 

Jack mumbled, stirring and pressing back into the warmth at his side. He twisted around, watching Gabriel’s sleeping face. He looked peaceful, for once, the lines caused by who knew how many decades of anger smoothed. The man was wrapped around him, and he grumbled as Jack moved, trying to press his face into the warmth of his shoulder again. At some point he had managed to wriggle his way between the covers, lying flush against his back. He mumbled for a moment, and then his eyes snapped open and he gasped.

“Jack!”

Jack made a strangled noise of surprise as he jerked upwards, pushing Jack down and frantically pulling the covers off him. Hot fingers inspected his torso, Gabriel muttering frantically under his breath as he searched. Jack tried his hardest to push him off, but it was like trying to move a building. “I’m fine, goddammit! You didn’t eat me alive or anything like that!”

Gabriel gave a panicked laugh, but his hands slowed. “Are you sure?”

“You showed up and got blood everywhere, and freaked me out, but you never bit me.” Jack watched him closely, glad to see him relax.

“I don’t remember anything past deciding to come to you.” Gabriel pushed himself off of him, standing at the end of the bed and wrinkling his nose. “There’s blood _everywhere_ , but none of it is yours.”

“How can you tell?”

“You smell different.” Gabriel paced. “I dealt with the bodies, and I don’t think I left a trail or anything.” He turned to Jack. “Don’t take anything I said at face value, I was absolutely drunk and I didn’t have a filter and- what are you doing?”

Jack looked up at him from where he had grabbed a towel. “What, you expect me to shower with clothes on?”

Gabriel sputtered as Jack swept past him to the bathroom. “I wasn’t expecting you to _strip_! You wouldn’t even take your shirt off around me before!”

Jack didn’t dignify that with a response. “You can leave that stuff here if you need to wash it, I need to do the sheets anyways.”

Hands thudded against the door as he turned the water on. “I don’t have a change of clothes, idiot.” Jack shrugged, though Gabriel couldn’t see him. His chest was covered in blood, he could see why Gabriel had thought he bit him. It took him longer than expected to clean himself off, it was even in his _hair._ When he finally emerged, he stared at the vampire currently sitting in his chair.

“Are those my clothes?”

Gabriel laughed. “You said to throw my clothes in with the sheets, I assumed you didn’t want me leaving in my underwear. If you don’t mind, I’ll just wait until they’re clean to go.”

Jack pulled juice out of the fridge. “I suppose you can stay a while.”

 

* * *

 

“Can you eat?”

Gabriel looked over to where Jack was cooking. “I can, though your cooking just might kill me.” Jack grinned, unperturbed by his insult.

“Good thing I made two servings, then.”

Gabriel sat up straighter. “Wait, I’m not going to eat your food when you have problems getting proper stuff.”

“Too late.” Jack handed him a plate of pan-fried fish. Gabriel looked from it to him.

“You planned this. There’s no way you made it that fast.”

“Well _someone’s_ been eating all my snacks.” Jack sat down opposite him, grabbing the salt shaker. Gabriel pulled a piece off with his fork and ate it, pulling a face.

“Its _bland_. Don’t you have any spices?”

A clunk. Gabriel stared at the shaker, sitting innocently on the table, and then at Jack. “You can’t be serious.”

“You as’ ‘or ‘ices.” At Gabriel’s look, Jack swallowed and repeated himself. “You asked for spices.”

“Salt is not a spice.” Gabriel put as much venom into his words as possible, but it rolled off the man in front of him.

“Sure it is. You use it to season food, that makes it a spice.”

“Spices come from _plants_ . Last time I checked, salt wasn’t a plant, _wedo_ .” Gabriel groaned. “Do you have pepper? Lemon? _Anything?_ ”

“There’s some vinegar.” Gabriel grimaced.

“At least the fish is good.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

 

* * *

 

Jack glanced at the vampire currently lounging on his couch. “Will I _ever_ get my jacket back?”

“Huh?”

Jack glared at him. “My jacket. The one you took after you tried to rip out my throat.”

Gabriel paled slightly. “Ah. That jacket.”

Jack watched him shift uncomfortably in silence. After pulling several faces, he burst out: “I threw it away!”

“You _what?_ ”

“It was ruined anyways, okay? Did you really want a bloodstained jacket?”

“You can’t just- get rid of other people's property like that, Gabriel!”

Gabriel sank into the couch, crossing his arms. “I wasn’t expecting you to ask for it back,” he grumbled.

Jack just watched him. Gabriel refused to look at him. He gave a dramatic sigh. “I’ll pay for it, okay? Just stop looking at me like that.”

Jack relented. “All right. I hold you to it.”

Gabriel grumbled to himself. “Do I get to eat now?”

_“Fine.”_ Jack let the vampire clamber into his lap. “You’d think there was a better way to feed from me that didn’t involve you using me as a chair.”

Scarlet eyes challenged him. “Do you mind?”

“I suppose not.” Jack rolled his eyes at Gabriel’s smirk as he nosed under his chin, pushing back his jaw to get access to his throat. “It just reminds me of those video game vampiresses and it’s a little awkward.” Gabriel made a choking noise, head flying up to stare at him before he burst out laughing.

“You- You think I’m gonna _seduce_ you? Pretty sure we’ve gotten past that point, Jack.”

“Oh, shut up.” Jack dragged his head back down. “At least when you bite me you can’t laugh at me.”

 

* * *

 

A thud from the other room woke Jack and he groaned. “Gabriel, will you stop coming in here at all hours, some of us actually need to sleep, you know.”

Silence. Jack frowned, getting out of bed. “Gabriel?”

He opened the door to a gun barrel. Jack slammed the door, ducking as the gun went off.  _ Stupid _ . He had grown complacent, assuming that it was Gabriel. Just because it was around the time he needed to feed didn’t mean he was the cause of every bump in the night, and now Jack was virtually defenseless against at least one armed attacker.

Jack crouched, moving across the room as quietly as possible before the door was forced open. He caught a glimpse of his attacker before the man yelled, dragged backwards by  _ something _ . The gun fired twice more as Jack peered around the corner, watching the scene unfold.

Gabriel was crouched across the room, growling, blood spattered at his feet. Jack had  _ never _ seen him this angry, not even when he had stabbed him. His irises were little more than scarlet disks, pupils pinpricks as he snarled at the would-be robber and lunged.

“He is  _ mine, _ ” Gabriel hissed, pinning the man to the floor. “And none of you will  _ ever _ lay a hand on him.”

“Gabriel!”

The vampire ignored him. “I know what to do about  _ you _ .”

Jack hurried across the room, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Gabriel-” He looked up, then, and Jack backpedaled. He wasn’t able to stop this, he could just  _ tell _ . The look in his eyes was pure murder, and Jack wasn’t going to put himself in the way of his fangs to save a man who had tried to kill him. “Don’t- Try not to make a mess.” Narrowed eyes turned their focus back to the shaking man, and without preamble Gabriel buried his teeth in their throat.

Gabriel made a small, disgusted noise in the back of his throat as he bit down, but not a drop was spilled. The man gave a cry, face a rictus of pain, and Jack vividly recalled the experience of having an angry vampire at his throat. Gabriel shifted, nails digging into his arm as he bit deeper. It was grotesque to watch him drain the man, and Jack felt a twinge of empathy. No one deserved this. His victim’s struggles grew weaker as he lost blood, until he finally fell limp. Gabriel sat up, not bothering to wipe his mouth as he wrinkled his nose. “Terrible.” He seemed to remember Jack’s presence, glancing over at the shell-shocked man now sitting on the ground. “You could have turned around, you know.”

Jack shrugged, wincing as pain shot through his shoulder. Gabriel’s gaze sharpened. “You got shot.” Jack looked down; the side of his shirt was soaked in blood from a long, but thankfully shallow score across his upper arm.

“It’s nothing that won’t heal in time.”

Gabriel stood, all inhuman grace as he stepped over the body, and made his way to Jack’s side. “I can fix it, you know.” Jack leaned forwards, to tired to recoil even though the spectacle in front of him turned his stomach. 

“I can’t believe you’re still hungry- clean your mouth before you put it on me I’m not getting some disease from that guy.”

Gabriel wiped his mouth on his sleeve, giving him a sparkling smile as he licked his fangs clean. “Better?” He gave a surprised huff as Jack swayed into him, dizziness sweeping over him. “Sit down before you fall over.”

Jack let himself be guided to the floor, Gabriel pulling his ruined shirt off and hissing at the sight of his shoulder. He paused, looking at Jack. The man’s eyes were hazy and unfocused; shock, exhaustion, and pain setting in. “I’ve got you.” he murmured. Jack barely reacted as he pressed a kiss to his collarbone, making a soft, confused noise. Gabriel licked across the wound, clearing the blood away before he pressed the skin against his mouth. Blood seeped between his teeth as the torn flesh knitted itself together, leaving nothing but smooth, unmarked skin where only minutes before a bullet had ripped it open.

Gabriel gave a regretful hum as he pulled away, gathering the sleeping man against his chest. His victim’s blood was sour in the back of his mouth, but Jack couldn’t give him more, not after losing so much blood to the bullet wound. He stood up, moving towards the bedroom before he remembered that Jack was still bloody. Wrapping him in a towel, he laid him on the couch and covered him with a spare blanket. The corpse behind them had to be taken care of, and Gabriel grabbed it, noting with distaste that the man had carried another gun and a knife on him. He cast a longing glance back at the slumbering man, before turning and leaving, dragging the body behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

The door clicked as Gabriel let himself in. Jack glanced over from his magazine as he strolled through the kitchen. “I thought you didn’t need to feed for a while after that.”

“I don’t.” Gabriel sighed as he dropped onto the other end of the couch. “I got kicked out of my place and it's fucking freezing outside.”

Jack sat up in interest. He had never really heard anything about Gabriel’s life; both of them kept the small talk to a minimum, even after nearly a year of his visits. “What happened?”

“I pissed off my housemates and found my shit on the street when I came back.” Jack whistled through his teeth. “Well, what’s left of it. I left my bag in the hall.”

“Wait.” Jack raised an eyebrow. “Are you planning to stay here? Without asking?”

“Well  _ I’m  _ sorry.” Gabriel rolled to his feet, dropping to his knees in front of Jack and assuming a begging pose. “Jack Morrison-”

“Oh lord.”

“Will you allow me to stay at your house while my  _ amiga _ cools her shorts?”

Jack rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “As long as you stop doing that. What happened to ‘vampires need to be invited in,’ anyway?” 

“It’s a myth. Most things are, actually. Have I burst into flames in front of you?” Gabriel returned to his spot on the couch.

Jack snickered. “Do you sparkle?” The pillow smacked into the side of his head.

“Don’t even talk to me about  _ Twilight _ , do you know how many jokes I’ve had to deal with?

“You live here, you deal with my jokes.” Gabriel groaned, falling off the couch in mock pain.

“How will I ever survive?”

“I’m sure you’ll manage to live on and annoy me somehow.” Jack got off the couch, pulling on his jacket as he prepared to leave for work. “You know where everything is, put your stuff in the empty cabinet next to the TV, and Gabriel?”

The vampire looked up at him.

“You’re sleeping on the couch.”

Gabriel’s laughter followed him out.

 

* * *

 

“I’m bored.”

Jack groaned. For a century-old, virtually immortal being, Gabriel had the astounding habit of acting like a child. “We’ve been driving for ten minutes.”

“You promised a movie, not an eternity of car rides and bad music.” Jack sputtered, unable to decide which accusation to combat.

“The radio isn’t even on!”

“But it  _ would _ be.” Gabriel huffed and looked out the window. “And I know your music taste.”

Jack glared at him. “We’ll be there in a couple minutes.”

“Finally! I thought I would die of old age.”

The driver rolled his eyes. “I will turn this car around.”

“But you didn’t.” Gabriel grinned at him from the passenger seat, fully reclined and practically sunning himself in the warmth of the car. Jack hit the brakes and he yelped, clutching the roof handle. “That wasn’t an invitation!”

“I’m  _ turning _ , idiot.” Jack couldn’t hide a smile at his scandalized expression. “We’re here.”

The two made their way to the ticket counter. Gabriel broke the silence first. “I want to see Sex Tape.”

“What the hell no.”

“What do  _ you _ want to see, a Marvel movie?” Gabriel grinned widely at Jack’s furious expression. “You  _ do!” _

“Cover your fangs.” Jack hissed. To his surprise, when Gabriel grinned again, his teeth were even, and his eyes were brown. A dark, coppery brown, but brown nonetheless.

“I suppose I can stand a movie about white men saving the world this once.” Gabriel leaned on the counter, flashing the ticket boy a smile. “Two tickets please.” A faint flush dusted the boy’s cheeks as he fumbled for the tickets. Jack rolled his eyes as they walked to the theater.

“And you wonder why I was worried about you seducing me.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you notice the effect you had on that kid? He couldn’t say a word and he nearly dropped the tickets.”

Gabriel snickered. “It’s called grace, natural charm, and century and a half of practice. It’s not  _ my _ fault I’m gorgeous, don’t be jealous.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not,” Jack muttered under his breath.

“What.”

“I said, did you want anything to eat?”

Gabriel squinted at him in suspicion before his face split into a grin. Jack didn’t even need to ask. “No.”

“ _ Fine _ , a soft pretzel. With cheese. No drink, soda is bad for your teeth.”

Jack got the pretzel and a box of Skittles. “Movie food is so overpriced,” he grumbled.

The movie wasn’t so bad. Gabriel  _ insisted _ they sit in the back, and the theater was mostly empty. At some point, Gabriel’s head ended up on his shoulder, snoring softly. Jack jostled him. “Stop sleeping through your six dollars.” He snatched some candy as revenge, softly laughing. About halfway through, he prodded Jack in the shoulder. “Hey, Jack, look.” Jack turned to him and had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing; a Skittle was stuck on the end of Gabriel’s fang.

“The best way to keep a vampire from biting you.”

In retrospect, the rapid shift in Gabriel’s expression was funnier than it should have been.

“Shut up Jack.”

“Skittles are the equivalent of claw guards for vampires.”

_ “Shut up, Jack.” _ Jack’s snickering grew louder, if anything.

“Or what? You’ll bite me with your Skittle fangs?”

Gabriel’s grin grew devious, and Jack regretted saying anything. “People have sex in the back row, you know,” he purred. “I’m sure noone would notice if I had… a  _ bite _ to eat.”

Jack stared at him. “That pun was unforgivable.”

Gabriel flopped onto him and Jack raised an eyebrow; normally the vampire wasn’t so touchy. “Well then, I’m going to sleep. Wake me up when they get to the good part.”

“The entire movie is good, though!”

 

* * *

 

Gabe zipped up his duffel. “I’m pretty sure they won’t kill me if I go back, but I’ll leave this here just in case they kick me out again, okay?”

Jack grinned. “You’ll still be sleeping on the couch if you come back.”

“Dammit.” Gabriel smirked at him. “You’re going to work, right?”

“Yeah, I won’t be back until seven."

“Well then,” Gabriel opened the front door, before pausing and turning around.

“Did you forget something?”

Jack made a surprised noise as suddenly Gabriel was directly in front of him. Fangs scraped the skin of his throat before soft lips pressed against his cheek. Before Jack could react Gabriel was back at the door, eyes sparkling.

“See you in a week.”

Jack stared at the closed door, stunned.

_____________

 

Jack unlocked his door, humming as he shuffled his leftovers and bag with his keys. He froze. “What the  _ hell _ ?”

There was a pool of blood in his hallway, and it was spattered along the carpet. Jack slowly traversed the short space, scared to see what lay at the end of the hall.

It was Gabriel.

He had pulled himself up into one of the chairs, limbs akimbo and absolutely limp. He was  _ covered _ in blood. Jack’s heart jumped into his throat; Gabriel had been beat to  _ shit _ . There were several long cuts across his cheekbone, he was bruised, and with a start Jack realized that his arm was bent in more places than it should be. He dropped to his knees, shaking his good shoulder. “Gabriel! Wake up!”

The vampire groaned, eyes slitted but open. “Will you stop that, it hurts.”

Jack dropped his hand to his side. “Oh, Gabriel, what on earth happened to you?”

A weak chuckle. “Guess I wasn’t welcome back.”

“Your  _ housemates _ did this?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel focused on Jack with difficulty. “You… You should leave in case they come here.”

“Bullshit.” Jack snapped. “I’m not leaving you alone in this condition.”

“Jack.”

“I’m  _ not _ .”

“Jack.” Gabriel’s hand was on his arm and his eyes were soft. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“You know very well that if they come here, you’ll die.”

Gabriel closed his eyes. “Well, then.” He looked up at Jack, giving him the same smirk he always did, albeit weakly. “Can I have a goodbye kiss?”

Jack’s hands were shaking. Why were they shaking? Why did he care so much about this man, this vampire that had intruded on his life? All he had done was annoy him, bite him-

_ Take care of him afterwards. It never hurt, not after the first time. He had always been careful and agreed to Jack’s requests, and all of his badgering was about his health. Their bantering was… entertaining. Jack was  _ **_happy_ ** _ around him, he hadn’t felt that way in a long time. _

Jack made a decision.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel’s shocked demand fell on deaf ears as Jack yanked his shirt over his head. He leaned forwards until his skin was only inches away from Gabriel.

“Drink.”

Gabriel stared at him, floored. “I- You-” He took a deep breath, steadying himself. “You would  _ do _ this for me?”

“Of course, asshole. I care about you too much to have you bleeding out on my kitchen floor.”

“It’s a lot of blood.” Gabriel slid off the chair with a pained hiss, landing in front of Jack.”

“Take as much as you need, then.” The vampire gave him a long look. Jack couldn’t quite place the emotion flickering in his eyes. He leaned forwards, Jack’s arms coming up to cradle him, pull him against his chest. Gabriel’s head rested against his shoulder and he took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Thank you.” His lips brushed Jacks skin in a kiss before his fangs sank in.

It didn’t hurt, quite the opposite. Warmth spread through Jack’s body from where the fangs were buried in his skin. Gabriel made a tiny noise as the blood hit him, legs winding around Jack’s waist as he pulled himself impossibly closer. Jack held him there, feeling dizziness set in but refusing to pull away. He felt Gabriel support him, arms around his shoulders as he weakened. Darkness drifted across his vision, and he fell from consciousness. 

The feeling of being moved roused him from his stupor, and he lifted his head blearily. Gabriel had settled them both onto the couch, lying against his chest. He was murmuring in Spanish, too fast for Jack to make out. “Gabriel?” 

He jumped. “You’re awake?” Fingers tilted his jaw up, Gabriel inspecting the bite. “It’s healing well.” He glanced up at Jack. “I wasn’t expecting you to still be conscious after that.”

Jack shook his head, wincing at the wave of dizziness it spawned. “I just woke up, I wasn’t awake the whole time.” He frowned as he peered more closely at Gabriel. “You’re still bruised.”

Gabriel ducked his head against Jack’s shoulder. After a moment, he responded, “If I had taken enough to heal every little scratch, you would be dead.” Jack smiled. His curls were tickling his cheek and he absentmindedly reached up to press them down. Gabriel started, and Jack pulled his hand away. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Gabriel butted his head against Jack’s palm, looking up at him. Jack noticed his pupils were dilated.

“Are you blood-drunk?”

Gabriel  _ purred _ as Jack’s fingers carded through his hair. “A little. Your blood is… intoxicating. I’ve never tasted anything like it.”

“Mmm.” Jack let his head fall back again. “What does it taste like, exactly?”

“You?” Gabriel chuckled. “You taste like the open sky, if the angels were at war. Sunlight and gunpowder, and the living earth underneath.” He pressed kisses to Jack’s skin, inhaling his scent deeply. “Nothing could compare to you.”

“I’m flattered.” Jack hummed tiredly as the kisses traveled up his neck.

“Sleep.” Gabriel nuzzled into the crook of his neck, kissing the underside of his jaw. “I’ve got you.” 

Jack slept.

______________

 

Gabriel was still curled against him when he woke. The vampire was fast asleep, legs tangled with Jack’s and snoring softly. At some point he must have thrown a blanket over them both; not that Jack needed it with his warmth seeping through his bones. Jack’s fingers were still tangled in his hair, and he gave a soft smile. “Look who’s sleeping on my couch.”

Gabriel stirred with a grumble. “It’s been my couch for the past three months.  _ You’re _ the one intruding.” He refused to budge as Jack tried to get up.

“I need to see the clock, Gabriel.” Jack gave up and flopped back against the couch. “What if I need to get to work?”

Gabriel gave a rumbling growl, pressing his weight harder against him. “Fuck them, you’re calling in sick today. What was it you said about not leaving me alone in that condition? I was pretty out of it.”

“Yeah, you were.”

Gabriel pushed himself up, looking at Jack with concern. “Did I upset you?”

“No, not at all.” Jack smiled reassuringly. “It’s just that you kept kissing me, and I know you were drunk so I wasn’t going to read too much into it.” Gabriel was quiet.

“Did you mind?”

Jack blinked. “It was surprising, but I didn’t- It wasn’t-” Gabriel watched as his cheeks flushed. “I could have told you to stop if I was uncomfortable.” He examined Gabriel’s odd expression. “What?”

“I wasn’t that drunk.” Gabriel’s voice was little more than a murmur. “I was quite in control of my faculties when I chose to do that.”

“Bullshit.” Jack raised an eyebrow. “Why would you kiss-”

Gabriel kissed him. He made a shocked noise in the back of this throat and responded, fisting his hands in the vampire’s shirt and pulling him closer. Fangs nicked his lower lip as his tongue traced Jack’s mouth; he pulled away just as Jack opened for him, leaving him gasping. He grinned. “Believe me now?”

Jack stared at him. “You  _ bastard _ .” He pulled him back down, but Gabriel just laughed, deftly avoiding his mouth and crashing into his shoulder instead.

“Pretty sure that isn't good for your blood pressure right now.” He squirmed on top of him and Jack flushed.

“Who’s fault is that?”

“Oh, just wait a few days.” Gabriel’s fangs prickled his throat teasingly. “Then it will be  _ all _ my fault.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god it only took me four months. How come whenever I have free time my motivation goes out the window? We may never know.
> 
> This fic has some lovely [ art](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/158554426812/just-a-small-happy-birthday-to-boxeption-d) by jaspurrlock! She's an absolutely lovely artist and I'm so glad she went out of her way to draw fanart ilu.
> 
> I've received _so much_ positive feedback from this fic! I was absolutely stunned by the amount of comments giving love, and that's actually what spurred me to write a second chapter- that's even longer than the last one.

The murmur of reruns filled the living room. Jack was relaxing on the couch while Gabriel lay sprawled across his lap. He wound his fingers through his hair, softly scritching and feeling Gabriel rumble in contentment.

“You’re like a cat, you know that?” Gabriel made a questioning noise before Jack continued. “You eat my food, you take my stuff, you have no concept of personal space, and,” He rapped his knuckles against the vampire’s skull with a grin. “You bite.”

Gabriel practically bristled in mock offense. “And here I thought you liked me.” He curled up and around Jack, grinning as the other was thoroughly trapped. “Perhaps the kitty should show his claws.”

“Oh, stop it.” Jack ruffled his hair with his free arm. “I have enough scratches.”

Gabriel settled back into his lap, twisting his head to watch the television. Jack resumed his scratching, running the pads of his fingers along the skin just under his hairline every so often.

When his fingertips accidentally brushed the side of his neck, Gabriel flinched, jerking his head around to stare at Jack, who quickly withdrew his hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Gabriel relaxed slightly, but didn’t take his eyes off his face. Something in Jack shivered at the intensity of his scrutiny. “I understand, it’s okay. You don’t know.”

“Know what?”

“Among vampires, the throat is, ah, a relatively _taboo_ thing.”

Jack stilled. “I’m sorry again, then.”

“It’s because, the jugular is one of the largest, most accessible arteries in the body, and… in a society where such a thing is an easy target, it’s led to an almost primal defense of it.” Gabriel’s pupils contracted from their wide stare incrementally as he watched Jack. “Normally, exposing your throat to someone is a sign that you trust them with your life.”

Jack processed that information, blood slicked sheets flickering through his thoughts before something occurred to him. “Wait, can vampires drink each other’s blood? You made it sound…”

“Can you eat human meat?” Gabriel snorted, “We can, though too much of it will make you seriously ill. It’s mostly the ‘ripping out your throat’ bit that makes even new vampires protect their necks with a passion”

“Ah.” Jack scratched the back of his head. “Did your… housemates do that?”

“What, rip out my throat?” Gabriel snorted, pushing himself out of Jack’s lap. “They just beat the shit outta me and kicked me to the curb.” He raised an eyebrow at Jack, “Or were you asking if they bit me? Answer’s still no, finding a vampire that preys on other vampires is pretty rare and normally they get hunted down for being a threat.”

“Ah…” Jack wrapped his arms around him, spurring a muffled noise of surprise.

“What’s this for?”

“Vampires sound unpleasant. How did you deal with everybody, having to be on edge the entire time?” Jack seemed unsure where to put his head, avoiding Gabriel’s shoulder until a hand pushed his head down with a sigh. His chin rested in his hair.

“It wasn’t as bad as you think… but I like this better anyways.” Lips pressed against the back of his neck and Gabriel pulled him into a proper hug. The TV shut off at the press of a button, leaving him murmuring soothingly into Jack’s hair.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel glanced up in surprise as Jack dropped a basket in front of him with a huff. “Gabriel.”

He eyed it warily. It was full of clothes, _his_ clothes. “What?”

“I know you have a ridiculous amount of clothes-” Jack silenced his protest with an impressive glare, “-but generally it's polite to wash them _sometime._ When was the last time you did your laundry?”

Gabriel pondered. “1976.”

The basket hit him in the head. “Fuck you.”

Gabriel grinned widely, pulling something off his head so Jack could see his face. “Gladly, _lindo_.” He received a suspicious glare in return.

“Don’t leer at me while holding your own underwear, it's creepy.”

Fuck. Gabriel heaved himself off the couch, dragging the basket behind him. “It stays on cold wash, right?”

“If you want a hot shower it does.” He dumped his clothes in the machine, pouring the last of the detergent in.

“Jack, should I get some more detergent?”

“If it’s out. Hey, if you’re going out could you get something to make for dinner? Since you want to _cook_.” He could practically taste the sarcasm dripping off Jack’s words.

“Of course, Jackie.” Gabriel whirled around the corner, grabbing his wallet in one hand and Jack’s jaw in the other. “Anything to keep you _happy_.” Before Jack could respond he kissed him, ducking his head to nip his jaw and backing out the door; it was practically a ritual by now from how often he did it.

Hmmm. If he was going to cook, Jack was going to get a dinner he would never forget.

 

* * *

 

The bell tinkled overhead as Jack pushed open the door to the antiques shop. Gabriel was close behind, nosing over his shoulder to peer at the contents. It was incredibly cluttered, things balanced precariously on each other, lying on shelves old enough to be antiques themselves. Behind all the mess, a wizened man appeared, summoned by the bell.

“Feel free to look around, and come to me for a price.” He retreated soundlessly before either could reply.

“Geez,” Jack muttered. “Are you sure _he_ isn’t a vampire? He looks three hundred years old.”

“He’s human.” Gabriel sniffed ever so slightly, “I think.”

“Wow, Gabriel, I feel so safe with you to tell me about supernatural danger.”

His glare bored into the side of his head. “Vampires aren’t the ones with legendary noses. You want a bloodhound, get a _chupacabra_ or a werewolf or another beastlike creature.”

“Fine, fine!” Jack held up his hands in defeat. “Are we gonna check out the old stuff or what?” Gabriel made an odd noise and he frowned, “What?”

“So when you were looking at my ass before we started dating,” Gabriel was grinning from ear to ear. “Were you checking out the old stuff?”

Jack kicked him.

“Come on Jackie, don’t be like that.” Gabriel smiled at him. “Go look at some of the knicknacks, I’ll be going through the books.”

Jack grumbled as he perused a table of tiny glass snakes. “What are we looking for again?”

“Looking? Oh, Jack, this is _window shopping._ People do it when they want to go somewhere for the afternoon.” Gabriel’s voice drifted from behind a shelf of jars filled with suspicious substances and Jack poked his head around, only to see empty air. “You walk down a street and go into shops that interest you.” It was to his left now, and Jack wormed his way through the gap between two dusty stacks of books. Where _was_ Gabriel? “I wanted to see what was in a store so cluttered you can’t see through the window, can you fault me?” Jack squeezed around a corner, following his boyfriend’s voice. He hissed as something jammed into his side and shoved an umbrella old enough to deserve a price tag aside.

“Oh, wow, this is an old one.” Gabriel was standing in front of a gilt-edged mirror. It looked no older than the other items- dust aside- and Jack drifted over to see. He flinched at the empty space that filled where Gabriel _should_ be standing.

“What the hell?” Jack grabbed the giggling vampire, dragging him back and forth, trying to elicit an image. “You show up in the _bathroom_ mirror. Hell, I’ve seen you doing your hair in the microwave!”

Gabriel leaned on him, laughing too hard to stay upright. At Jack’s inquisitive prodding, he lowered his voice, glancing over at where Jack assumed the shopkeeper was behind the clutter. “It’s old enough that it’s backed with silver instead of aluminium. Silver doesn’t show a vampire’s reflection for some reason, too pure for the devil’s kind yada yada.” He leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder, still chuckling. “We _do_ have traits, they just got blown out of proportion.”

Jack looked back at the mirror, seeing himself empty and alone, the laughing, brilliantly happy man at his side just… _erased_. It sent a chill down his spine.

Gabriel made a shocked noise as their lips connected, stumbling back a step before standing steady, supporting them both easily. He didn’t push as Jack pulled away just as fast, tucking his head into his shoulder.

“We aren’t getting that.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft. Gabriel stroked his hair, clearly confused, but Jack didn’t want to answer his unsaid questions.

“Of course not,” he murmured. “How am I supposed to admire myself in this?”

Jack snorted, “You’re so vain.”

“But you love me.” Gabriel gently kissed his cheek with a smile. Jack hummed in quiet agreement, nuzzling their faces together.

A throat cleared behind them, and both men jumped. The shopkeeper stood there, arching an eyebrow. “If you’re quite done, are you interested in the mirror? It’s not very expensive-” His eyes slid to their reflections and bugged, switching to Gabriel.

“Actually, we were just leaving.” The vampire grinned widely, slinging an arm around Jack’s waist. The man went white as a sheet and backed up at the sight of his fangs. Jack silently sighed, taking Gabriel’s arm and pulling him out the door.

“Aren’t you supposed to keep your existence a secret?” Jack stood fast as Gabriel pulled him flush against his chest. He felt him shrug.

“Eh, a guy like that? no one would believe him.” A tug on his arm. “Do you want to go get ice cream on your day off?”

Jack glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “I thought sugar was bad for your teeth.”

“Well if that were the case, I’d have lost my fangs from drinking you.” Gabriel gave him a peck on the cheek, pulling an exasperated Jack down the street. 

 

* * *

 

“I was thinking.”

Jack groaned. “Oh no.” Gabriel swatted him on the back of the head for his cheek.

“I’d like to take you to dinner sometime, I haven’t been doing much besides eat your food and drive up your water bill. It would be nice to repay you somewhat.”

Jack raised his eyebrows, “And where were you going to take me for dinner?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Depends.”

Gabriel glanced over at him, “I was thinking _Al Bacio_ , they’re a pretty nice Italian restaurant.”

Gears ground in Jack’s head as he tried to recall the place. “The one on Wright Street?”

“That’s the one,” Gabriel closed his laptop. “I’m particularly fond of their stuffed shells.”

“Isn’t that a four star restaurant?”

Gabriel was doing a good job ignoring Jack’s stare. “Yes, but _I_ will be paying for it, don’t worry.”

“How on earth do you think you’re going to pay for it?” Jack moved into Gabriel’s line of sight only for him to turn away again stubbornly.

“I may not be from the fourteenth century with vaults of riches, but I _do_ have _some_ money put away, you idiot.”

“Then why the hell haven’t I been charging you rent?”

“You never asked?”

Jack crossed his arms. “ _Can_ you pay rent? Or is this a special occasion.”

“Every day with you is a special occasion, Jackie.” Gabriel twisted around him and vanished into the bathroom, grinning at his expression. “I hope you have a suit.”

***

“You clean up well,” Gabriel commented, reaching forwards and adjusting his tie. “I thought you’d never shave your permanent 5 o’clock shadow.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Same to you, Mr Crashes On The Couch In Week Old Briefs."

“They were _not_ a week old!”

“Uh-huh.”

Gabriel glared at him. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, just let me grab my jacket.” Jack started towards the chair only to be stopped by an arm in his stomach.

“You are _not_ wearing that thing over a suit.”

“Why not?”

“Why _not?_ Jack, have you ever been to a fancy restaurant in your life?” Gabriel hooked his arm around his waist, dragging him to the door.

“I _have_ , thank you.”

“ _Then why would you think wearing your ratty old hoodie is acceptable?_ ”

Jack struggled free indignantly. “It’s cold out! I wasn’t going to wear it in the restaurant!

“And where are you going to put it, hmmm? If you need a coat you can borrow one of mine.”

“ _Fine_ .” Jack all but pushed Gabriel out the door to get the coat, slumping into his chair. _Keep it together for a few hours, Jack_ . God _damn_ , when Gabriel had walked in Jack had had a hard time keeping his jaw off the floor. Somehow it hadn’t dawned on him just how _good_ he looked in a suit. _How_ he was going to survive dinner with his, frankly, drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend was beyond him.

Gabriel was back within moments, it seemed, hustling him into a blue jacket- slightly loose around the shoulders, but Jack wasn’t about to complain. They set out; walking to the restaurant wasn't the safest normally, but with a vampire by his side Jack felt surer. Speaking of which…

Jack glanced around for prying eyes before asking his question. “How many vampires are around here anyway?” He felt Gabriel jump imperceptibly beside him.

“Eleven or so, not counting me. They’re split up into a couple gangs.” Gabriel presser closer to him, gently guiding him away from something in the sidewalk.

"Ah.” Jack nodded for a moment, unsure what to say. “So….- wait, _gangs_?”

“Most of the gang leaders are, yeah. Thralls _are_ a thing, you know. It’s all about intent.”

Jack shuddered at the thought. “Do I want to know what thralls are like?”

“Depends on who made them. A skilled vampire’s thrall can function just like a normal human, but doesn’t have any will to resist their… creator. Normally if it’s someone’s first attempt, though, you end up with something more out of a zombie novel.”

Jack bit the inside of his cheek to stay his next question, trudging ahead. The green awning of _Al Bacio_ was a little ways ahead of them, and he was _not_ about to ruin his date. Gabriel seemed to pick up on it, and changed the subject smoothly.

“But really, Jack, navy blue suits are so… _boring_.” Gabriel nudged his arm companionably. “You should let me dress you sometime.”

Jack snorted. “At least _I_ don’t look like a slice of red velvet cake.”

“Glad to know more than one of us looks good enough to eat.” Gabriel was grinning in his peripheral vision and Jack groaned.

“I never said I _liked_ the stuff.”

His companion gasped. “Jack! You wound me!” He pressed a hand to his heart and swooned dramatically against his shoulder, making Jack stumble.

“Good. Your ego needed it.” Jack strode ahead, missing Gabriel’s slightly aggravated expression aimed at his back. _“I’ll_ be at the restaurant.”

Gabriel was still effortlessly keeping pace with him, goddamn vampires. “Well _you’re_ still a wonderful dessert, Jackie, and I can’t wait until we get home.” He took a startled step back as Jack whirled on him.

“If you bite me now I will kick your ass.”

“Well I didn’t mean _now_ , I meant _after_ dinner.” Gabriel’s affronted expression cooled Jack’s temper. “As much as I’d like to, I’d rather the ass kicking happen in private, unless you’re into exibitionism?”

Jack coughed suspiciously, and Gabriel grinned beside him. “Two for Reyes.”

The server nodded, checking her tablet. “Right this way.” The restaurant had a nice ambience, soft music filtered from the leaves surrounding the upper edges of the ceiling, but Jack had a bad feeling he’d have trouble reading the menu. They were seated in one of the alcoves lining the walls, and he squinted at the curly text. Being right wasn’t fun.

“I’ll have a Coke.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow slightly. “The raspberry tea, please, and can we have a bottle of Chardonnay?” He relished Jack’s head snapping up in shock as the waitress left.

“I didn’t take you for a light wine person, considering your sweet tooth.” Jack was content to tease him; clearly Gabriel was pulling out all the stops for one good date and there was no stopping him. He immediately regretted it  Gabriel could give as good as he got.

“But _Jackie_ , you’re so sweet on your own. I hardly want some wine to upstage you.” He rolled his eyes, kicking Gabriel under the table as the waitress brought their drinks and two wine glasses, pouring it with a flourish. He jerked as Gabriel’s foot slid up his calf provocatively, yanking his leg back with a huff.

“Are you ready to order?” The waitress seemed mildly uncomfortable and Jack suspected it was his fault. _He_ couldn’t charm anyone, after all.

“Yeah, I’ll have the, uh…” He flushed slightly as he faltered, too caught up in Gabriel to peruse the menu. His companion stepped forwards smoothly.

“I’ll take the seafood alfredo, Jack, you might like the chicken francaise. He pointed to it on the menu and Jack quickly skimmed the description thankfully.

“I’ll have that, then.” The waitress nodded and vanished. Jack took a sip of his wine and hummed appreciatively. It had been a while since he had drank anything but cheap beer.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He glanced up at Gabriel and smiled.

“We haven’t even gotten to the main course yet.”

“Mmm,” Gabriel tilted his head, gazing at Jack from under heavy lids. He shivered as red bloomed across his irises, trapping him in a predatory gaze. “Personally, _I’m_ looking forwards to to dessert.”

Jack shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. “I’d love to see the menu.” He propped his chin on his palm, giving Gabriel a grin. It was worth it to see the surprised flush spread across his cheeks before his face split into a grin.

“Before you start,” Jack held up a finger, watching Gabriel practically deflate at losing his chance to make a suggestive joke. “I wanted to ask you if you’re willing to move soon. I had an interview a couple weeks ago, remember? They actually said that they’d take me, but I need to have reliable transport and that means either buying a car or moving close enough to walk there within an hour.”

Gabriel’s face lit up. “You got another job? _Cariño,_ I knew you could!” Jack basked in his praise for a moment before pressing his question.

“That means either a car or we move, and I don’t think I can afford a car.” He sipped his wine, quietly buttering a roll from the basket on the table. Gabriel followed suit, flashing the faintest hint of a fang in his grin before he popped a chunk in his mouth.

“Well, you’re the one paying all the bills so I think it should be your choice to move.”

Jack paused. “You live with me too, though.” It was true; at some point, Gabriel had graduated from ‘vampire crashing on his couch’ to ‘boyfriend living with him’.

“Still don’t get how I managed that.” Gabriel propped his chin on his wrist. “I nearly killed you, hell, I still could, anytime I want and you wouldn’t be able to stop me.”

Jack had to suppress a laugh at his cheesy, mock-threatening expression. “So could another human being, you know.”

“Well-”

“So could a particularly dedicated duck. Just because you’re a-” Jack made exaggerated air quotes, “-creature of the night, doesn’t mean you’re anything _special_ in the murder department.”

Gabriel’s stunned expression shifted into a seductive grin. “But can a _duck_ suck your soul out your dick? Because that’s what _I’m_ planning on.”

Jack dropped his hands to the table, glaring at the ceiling to the right of Gabriel. “Oh my god.”

Gabriel’s snickering was interrupted by their waitress arriving with their salads. Jack poked at his curiously. “I didn’t realize this came with a salad.”

His date rolled his eyes. “All entrees do. The poor girl was too unsettled to ask you, I bet.” They both took bites in unison and made faces.

“It’s _sweet_.”

“What sort of dressing is this?”

Their menus were gone, and neither felt comfortable asking the waitress- they had caused her enough trouble already. Gabriel said it tasted like a yogurt dressing, and Jack immediately gagged, pushing his plate away. His date pushed through, finishing only half the salad before he, too, pushed it to the end of the table.

“I guess we have to make casual conversation now,” Gabriel remarked. “What a horror.”

Jack smirked. “Oh, won’t _anyone_ save me from having to-” he mock swooned in his chair, “- _talk_ to my _boyfriend._ ” He jumped at the clunk of a dish against the table, meeting the eyes of their overworked waitress somewhat guiltily. “Uh-”

“Is there anything you need?” He really couldn’t blame her forced smile, he had worked in food service before.

“No, thank you. I think we have everything.” Across from him, Gabriel prodded at his pasta approvingly.

“Have a good meal.”

At the first bite Jack was moaning. He had never tasted _anything_ as good as this. Gabriel was watching him, grinning over his fork. “Good?”

“ _God,_ ” Jack choked out between bites of food. “This is the best thing I’ve eaten in my life.”

“The best?” Gabriel’s face was schooled innocence when he glanced up, and Jack allowed some bite to creep into his words.

“Yes.” The vampire winced slightly at his tone. Good. He tore into his pasta and chicken again, foregoing any attempt at conversation while the food still lay in front of him.

By the time Gabriel had finished his own meal- at a slightly more sedate pace than Jack’s nigh frantic shoveling- both were regretting not setting aside any of the food.

“Do you want dessert?” Gabriel nudged Jack’s foot to get his attention. He shook his head.

“If I eat any more I’ll pop a button.” Gabriel snickered, grabbing the waitress’s attention and asking for the check. Jack propped his elbows on the lacquered table, trying to lower his voice to the deep purr Gabriel did so well. “Besides, weren’t you looking forwards to dessert at home?”

His trick didn’t work twice, Gabriel grinned devilishly. “I was, and it’s going to be oh so sweet, and warm, and _loud_ I hope.”

Jack looked away from him before he could blush. “Gabriel, don’t talk like that in public.” He grabbed the bill -paid- and stood up, turning for the exit, but not before he saw the confused look on his date’s face. Shrugging it off, he picked up both their coats and waited outside.

The walk home seemed short; Gabriel was subdued, avoiding Jack’s eyes. Had he upset him?

_He’s been complimenting me left and right, and I haven’t done a thing for him._ Jack could have smacked himself. The moment they walked through the door, he turned to Gabriel, nearly tripping over his tongue in his haste to get the words out. “That suit suits you, Gabriel. Red is a good color on you.”

Gabriel froze, turning to look at him, and Jack shivered at his expression. “ _You_.”

Jack stepped back slightly, unsure of Gabriel’s reaction. “What about me?”

“I have been flirting with you for the _entire dinner_ , and you’ve been acting oblivious. I wore my _best suit_ , and just _now_ you decide to respond with that coy little ‘Red looks good on you’.” Gabriel approached him, pupils blown wide, until they were only inches apart. “You’ve been driving me batty, and _no”_ he gripped Jack’s jaw, “That was _not_ a pun.”

Jack closed the distance between their faces, kissing him with as much ferocity as he could muster. Gabriel responded in kind, pressing him against the drywall. He only broke the kiss to rasp, “I think it was a pun, really.” Gabriel’s fangs punched through his lower lip and he groaned, feeling him lick into his mouth, following the spilt blood. He shuddered as their eyes met, feeling like he could fall into Gabriel’s scarlet gaze and lose himself.

Gabriel shimmied down his body, pulling aside his jacket and shirt to leave crimson punctures trailing over the planes of his chest and stomach. He didn't break eye contact until he ducked between Jack’s thighs, mouthing at the bulge in his pants.

“ _Ah-_ Gabriel!” Jack’s fingers twisted in his hair as he undid his belt, working his pants down his hips. “Shouldn’t we- move to the bed? Or the couch?”

“Later,” Gabriel growled. He smirked internally at the hitch in Jack’s breath at his tone. “Just keep standing.”

Stand through _this_ , Jackie.

Gabriel grinned and sank his teeth deep into his thigh, letting his venom flow into him.

Jack moaned loudly as heat flooded his veins and immediately froze.

“Did you just do what I think you did?”

“That depends,” oh he could _hear_ the smirk in Gabriel’s voice. “What do you think I did?”

The heat pooling in Jack’s belly was unbearable and he lost patience. “God, just shut up and suck me, will you?”

He nearly sobbed as Gabriel’s warm mouth closed around his cock, only to freeze as the very tips of his fangs pressed into the head. “Oh, Jackie,” he sighed. “I might just try to eat you.”

His dick twitched and Gabriel’s smile grew wider. “I don’t know if that’s- _ah_ \- the best idea.” He squirmed as the vampire licked a long stripe from root to tip, clamping his lips around his head and sucking lightly. Jack expected a snarky reply, but Gabriel seemed intent on sucking him dry. “Pretty busy down there, h- _urgh_ .” He let out a strangled groan as fangs scraped over his head. “ _Gabriel!”_

The man in question grinned up from between his thighs. “What? Afraid I’ll _bite_ you?” Oh, he was going to be _insufferable_ after this.

“No,” Jack tried hard to keep his voice even as unnatural heat coursed through his veins. “If you’re going to tease me like that, make good on it.”

Gabriel froze, staring up at him, and Jack cursed internally as a devious grin spread across his face. “You _want_ me to bite you, you say?”

“Well, I’d prefer if you didn’t damage anything important but would _you get on with it already!”_

Gabriel’s nose brushed his pubic hair as he took Jack all the way obediently, leaving thin, quickly healing scrapes as he pulled off. “ _Someone’s_ needy.”

“You don’t get to use your freaky aphrodisiac bites and then not get me off, Gabe. I’ll do it myself if you don’t.” Jack tossed his head back with a cry as heat bloomed across the inside of his other thigh, Gabriel’s fangs spreading more venom through his veins.

“ _That_ was for calling me Gabe.”

Jack matched his grin with one of his own. “ _Gabe.”_

Shock flashed in Gabriel’s eyes before he leaned forwards and bit lightly at the root of his dick. The arousal hit Jack like a punch to the gut, his knees shaking as he moaned loudly. Gabriel tutted. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you _wanted_ to be punished.

“Maybe I do.” Jack’s voice was a rasp coming out of his throat. Gabe gave him a long look-

And pulled away. Jack keened piteously, hips trying to follow. Gabriel planted a hand on his leg, pinning him to the wall. He watched Jack writhe, barely upright against the dull paint. “Isn’t this a better punishment?”

“ _Gabriel-”_ Jack gave a choked moan, rocking his hips, trying to get some, _any_ relief from the arousal scorching through him.

“No, no.” Gabriel moved back. “I seem to recall you saying that if I didn’t get you off, you would do it yourself.”

Jack was pretty sure he was lightheaded at this point, unable to do anything but wheeze Gabriel’s name, scrabbling at the wall to stay upright.

“Touch yourself, Jackie.”

“I don’t _want_ myself,” Jack gave Gabriel a pleading stare. “I want _you_.”

Gabriel stared back, eyes blown wide and nearly glowing, before pressing his lips against his cock. They curved up into a smile, and Jack couldn’t deny how his cock jumped when white points slipped out between them. “Well, Jackie…”

“Come.” The word was growled against him, the very tips of Gabriel’s fangs sinking into his head. Jack’s back arched, crying out as orgasm ripped through him. Gabriel slid down his cock, taking every drop of come that left his slit. It left him feeling like jelly, still echoing in his very bones.

Jack sank to his knees, looking shell-shocked. This was a good look on him. “You okay, _lindo_?”

He shook his head, swallowed. “That may have been the best blowjob I’ve had my entire life.”

“I’m flattered,” Gabriel’s grin was brilliant. “Vampires _are_ known for being good suckers.”

Jack silently rolled his eyes.

“Ready for round two? I hope you don’t mind me topping, Jackie,” Gabriel leaned close, nipping his ear. “Because I want to make you _scream._ ”

Jack twisted to kiss him, tasting a hint of himself.on his tongue. “Maybe _I’ll_ be making _you_ scream, _cariño_.” His pronunciation was flawless, and the practice was worth seeing Gabriel flush, eyes wide. He reached back, sliding the deadbolt on the door home.

No one would bother them.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I’ve graduated to the bed.” Gabriel wrapped the covers around him like a cape, falling back and thoroughly tangling himself. Within moments he was a squirming mass of blankets. Jack snickered.

“Calm down, _Dracula_ ,” He gave what he thought was his head a reassuring pat. Gabriel’s face shot out of the other end of the blanket pile, glaring at him; Jack quickly removed his hand.

Gabriel’s scowl morphed into a grin with surprising speed. “Well, I truly am honored to be allowed into such an… _intimate_ space,” he purred. “All those nights, just you and your-”

“Out.”

Gabriel rolled off the bed, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Jack refused to put up with him. “Give me my blanket back.” He let out a surprised huff as the blanket thudded into his stomach.

“I’ll be in the other room, then!” Gabriel was smirking from the doorway. “Call me if you need a _hand_.”

_“Out.”_

***

 

Jack shifted, moving to rub his eyes only to be stopped by a weight against his side. There was a moment of confusion before his brain came online and he cracked his eyelids open blearily. Gabriel was curled against him, face buried in the crook of his neck. Still fast asleep, he made a soft noise as Jack gently lifted his head, ducking his own to press a gentle kiss against his lips. The moment his jaw was released he squirmed back down to Jack’s chest, resuming his former position. Jack ran a hand down his spine, feeling him purr and press impossibly closer to him.

Jack had never been so glad he didn’t have morning wood.

“I thought I told you to sleep on the couch,” he murmured, running his fingers through his curls. Gabriel stirred and grumbled, making a questioning noise once it registered that Jack had said something. He patiently repeated his question.

“Got lonely.” Gabriel blinked up at him, “And you never turn the heat high enough.” Apparently satisfied that his explanation was enough, he ducked his head into Jack’s shoulder again. After a moment, there was a muffled “And you smell nice.” Jack smiled at that.

_God_ he was a sap.

“Well I need to shower, Gabi, so if you could just- get off-” Jack gave up trying to escape his clutches and flopped back onto the bed. Gabriel hummed and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his palms against Jack’s chest.

“Now I know the _real_ reason I didn’t want you sleeping with me,” Jack muttered. “You’ll never let me out of bed.”

He felt Gabriel laugh against his back- when did they start _spooning_? “Careful, Jackie boy, that could be taken the wrong way.” Jack grabbed his wandering hand with surprising force.

“Gabriel I really do need to shower.”

“Breaking out the full names now are we?” Gabriel reluctantly disentangled himself, letting Jack get up. He stretched up with him, managing to plant a kiss on his cheek with a grin.

When Jack came back he was still in bed, curled up the blankets. He perked up as he closed the door. “You don’t have work today, right?”

“Nah.” Jack went to reach over him for his reading glasses on the far side of the bed, only for strong arms to wrap around him and drag him back down.

“Then that means you can stay.” Gabriel slipped one leg through his, wrapping around him and throwing the blanket over them both. Jack lay there for a moment, still trying to comprehend how he had ended up back in bed with a vampire cuddling up to him. There was a moment’s pause.

“You aren’t wearing a shirt.”

“You didn’t give me a chance to put one on before you were dragging me into bed again,” Jack chuckled. “I can put one on if you’re uncomfortable.”

He felt Gabriel shake his head. “Just make sure the shades don’t open, I might go blind.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t even deny your whiteness, _lindo_.” Gabriel kissed him lazily. Jack slipped back under the covers. The day could wait.

 

* * *

 

“All right.” Jack glanced up, startled, as Gabriel clicked the door shut behind him. “You've been acting strange lately and I want to know why.”

Jack refused to look at him, grunting a noncommittal response.

“Jack.” Gabriel advanced, his tone slipping into something that sent a chill down his spine. “Don’t make me _make_ you.”

At those words, something in Jack snapped.

“ _Why?_ Because I’m your _thrall?_ ” He spat the name with as much venom as he could muster. It was worth it, seeing Gabriel reel back in shock.

“What on earth makes you think I made you my thrall? I would _never!”_

“And what if I don’t believe you?”

Gabriel’s face crumpled. “You just _have_ to, I can’t prove it. Jack…”

“Don’t _Jack_ me,” he snarled, stiff with rage. “Tell me the _truth._ ”

“I _AM_ .” Gabriel was showing his fangs now, and a little part of Jack was afraid that he had royally pissed him off. “Unless you want me to _actually_ make you a thrall, you don’t know what it’s like. _I_ don’t know what it’s like.”

In a single instant, Jack threw caution to the wind. Hell, what even mattered? He could hardly stop Gabriel anyway. “Fucking do it then.”

The vampire froze. “You- You really _want_ me to?”

“ _Clearly_ , I just can’t seem to comprehend it otherwise.” Jack crossed his arms, glaring at him. Gabriel’s gaze was clouded with indecision, but stony determination won out. He closed the space between him, forcing Jack’s jaw back and pulling the high collar of his button-up aside. Jack didn’t struggle. It was nearly instinctive to relax when those fangs were so close to him.

He hated it.

Gabriel bit down, and Jack jerked, fighting as his fangs sank deeper into his flesh than he recalled ever experiencing.

It didn’t hurt.

It _should_ have hurt, but instead all Jack felt was a terrifying numbness seeping through his veins. It curled around his heart, reaching up into his head and through his limbs. His struggles slowed, stopped, and he hung limply in Gabriel’s cold embrace. It felt like his mind was dulled, thoughts pushed under the surface; a higher will being imposed upon his own.

It was _agonizing._

“ _This_ is what being a thrall is like,” Gabriel murmured in his ear. “You can tell the difference, I hope.” Jack shook in his hold, struggling to move, to _think_.

Gabriel shifted, kissing the broken skin gently and letting it knit together. He moved to the other side of Jack’s neck, but paused before biting down. “Do you need more proof? Should I lift this?”

Jack was numb.

“ _Meirda.”_ Gabriel kissed his skin. “I’ve forgotten how to command a thrall. I’ll change you back, Jack.”  This time, warmth spread through him, dispelling the terrifying _nothing_ laying over his mind and bringing life to his limbs again. Jack shuddered violently, crying out as he jostled the fangs still buried in his throat. He slid down Gabriel’s chest as soon as he released him, cradled in his arms uncertainly. After a moment, lips pressed hesitantly against his scalp.

“ _Jack…”_ Gabriel murmured into his hair, “I’m still sorry.”

“No.” Jack twisted to face him, the still-healing punctures on either side of his throat protesting the movement. “ _I’m_ sorry, for being so… angry. I shouldn’t have acted like I did.”

“You’re entitled to it.” Gabriel sounded distant, and Jack’s heart clenched. _He_ had done this. “I know if I thought you had made me a thrall, I would react the same way.”

“That doesn’t make it right.” Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, murmuring a quiet “Sit down,” into his ear. Gabriel slumped against the wall, sliding down until they rested on the floor. He kissed his cheek softly. “I forgive you for putting me through that, if that’s what you’re sorry about. I hope you can forgive me for how I acted.”

Gabriel silently clutched at him, burying his face in Jack’s shoulder and letting out a measured exhale. He rested his chin on the back of the vampire’s neck and hummed softly, trying to reassure him. After a long while, he tilted his head a little, pressing it into the side of Jack’s neck, and he took that as permission to speak.

“You’ve had thralls before.” It wasn’t a question.

“Two.” Gabriel’s voice was muffled. “The first one died, and I let the second one go eventually. I couldn’t live with myself knowing she was still _there_ and I was keeping her captive in her own head.” He stilled against Jack. “I wonder how she’s doing, if she’s still alive.”

Gabriel suddenly pushed Jack back, meeting his eyes. “I forgive you for being scared and angry. I… I was scared I’d lose you, that you’d leave. I _care_ about you, Jackie, I wouldn’t enthrall you, ever. That would be… well… you were the one feeling it, not me.”

“I never want to feel like that again.” Jack squeezed him tight, feeling hands bracket his waist, and nuzzled into his hair.

“Never. I swear on my life, Jack.” Gabriel pushed back to lock eyes with him, and something trembled in the depths of his gaze that Jack wasn’t sure he wanted to touch. “I will never, _ever_ , do anything to you you don’t want me to, be it taking blood or _anything_ else.”

Well. Jack kissed him again and again, hugging him tightly on the floor of his dingy apartment. “That… that means a lot to me, Gabriel.” He coughed out a laugh. “What on earth did I do to deserve you?”

Gabriel leaned back, Jack’s lips slipping over his jaw to slam into his collarbone with a huff and a wince. “You were a dashing, gorgeous gentleman, obviously.”

A snort. “I threw a frying pan at your head, Gabi.”

“Well, I can’t _blame_ you, can I? I assaulted you in some disgusting alleyway and then showed up at your house for seconds.” Gabriel pressed his chin into his hair. “I can’t imagine why you actually put up with me after that. It’s hardly an auspicious first meeting.”

Jack moved his head a couple inches away from where his nose lay pressed to Gabriel’s throat. “Something about me not thinking I had a choice, I bet.”

“I _told_ you!”

“You told me when I woke up with you on my chest like some bizarre cat covered in blood. Between that, you just grew on me.”

“Awwww,” Gabriel nudged Jack teasingly.

“Like a fungus.” Jack weathered the smack graciously.  He allowed Gabriel to tilt his head back and check the healing marks when something occurred to him.

“Hey Gabriel, when I was at the doctors I asked about the effects of donating blood on a fairly regular basis, and, once she got past lecturing me for not getting cleared by her beforehand-” Gabriel snorted- “she said that it can have some pretty serious effects because your blood cells don’t return to normal levels for a month or so after donation. But… I feel just fine, even though you feed every two weeks?”

Gabriel was still chuckling into his hair when he finished talking. “It’s the venom, Jack. Part of the healing factor helps speed up blood cell replication too. We’re hardly the only two who have this sort of arrangement, it’s a lot easier than trying to hide drained victims, and not many vampires can wipe memories.”

Jack’s brow furrowed as he processed the information. “Then why are you so concerned about me eating? Have you done this before?”

“Just because your _have_ an accelerated healing factor doesn’t mean it doesn’t require _energy_ , Jackie.” Gabriel poked his nose playfully. “And besides, you shouldn’t be living off snack food and ramen anyways.” He stood up smoothly, carrying Jack like he was nothing. “Do you want to lie down? I can make lunch in a bit.”

“Sure.” Jack grasped Gabriel’s arm as he went to leave after putting him on the bed. “Will you stay?”

Gabriel gave him a surprised look, before softening. “Of course.” He slid between the covers, head pressed to Jack’s chest. Jack slid a knee between his thighs and felt lips against his skin. “Goodnight, Jackie.”

“Mhm,” Jack wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders and pulled him close. “Wake me up when the game is on.”

Gabriel’s shoulders shook in silent laughter and he snuggled into Jack’s body, their combined warmth pulling them down, down into sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Jaaaaaaack I’m hungry.” Arms slipped around his waist as Gabriel leaned into him, nearly pushing him into the stove. Jack rolled his eyes.

“Can you wait until after I’ve finished cooking?”

“You’re cooking?” Gabriel skipped backwards before Jack’s elbow could land a hit, snickering.

“At least _my_ cooking doesn’t set my mouth on fire.” Jack flipped the bread over, wincing as cheese splattered out the side. “This is why I wanted _sliced_ cheese, Gabe.”

“Funny how one of us is a vampire but _you’re_ always the one with smoke coming out of your ears.” Gabriel plopped into his chair, leaning back on two legs. “And you said no such thing about the cheese.”

“Have you ever had a grilled cheese sandwich? What sort of idiot uses shredded cheese?” Jack regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

“I don’t know, _cariño_ , I think I’m looking at one right now.” Gabriel’s voice sounded right behind him and Jack jumped. You’d _think_ he’d get used to this. “ _My_ idiot, though.” Arms locked around his waist again as Gabriel kissed his cheek. “My lovely idiot who will absolutely hurry up and finish cooking before I bite him right here.”

Fangs scraped across his throat, drawing thin lines of blood that Gabriel was quick to lap up. If Jack rolled his eyes any more they were going to get stuck in the back of his head. “What happened to being safe? Biting me when I have a hot pan and fire six inches from my hands seems like a bad idea.”

Gabriel hummed against his neck. “Better hurry up then.” Jack smacked their sandwiches onto a plate in record time, dragging his clingy vampire back to the table.

“Will you at least eat first?”

“But Jack, I’m _starving_.”

“You are not going to die in the five minutes it takes you to eat a grilled cheese sandwich.”

Gabriel grumbled, letting go of him to plant himself in the chair. He made a point of pouring hot sauce on it before tearing in, making an appreciative noise. “You know, this is really good.”

Jack grinned as he ate his own sandwich more sedately. “Of course it is! I made it, after all.”

Gabriel nearly choked laughing, Jack snickering with him.

By the time Jack finished his dinner, Gabriel had put his plate away and was once again leaning back on two legs of his chair, staring out the window. “You’re going to break it if you keep doing that.” Jack placed his plate in the sink, hearing the chair creak as Gabriel got up.

“What else am I going to do?” Jack yelped as his feet left the floor, Gabriel scooping him up effortlessly and cradling him to his chest. “It isn’t like-” He pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek. “-my boyfriend-” Another kiss to his jaw. “-is good conversation when he’s scarfing down his plain bread and cheese sandwich.” Jack squirmed as Gabriel sucked a hickey into his neck, letting his fangs lightly prickle him.

“Hang on, are your fangs clean? I don’t want hot sauce in my bloodstream.” Jack struggled as Gabriel held him tighter, walking into the other room.

“They are _pristine_ ,” he sniffed. “I don’t eat solid food with my fangs, you know that. I’d bite a hole in my tongue if I tried.”

“Hm.” Jack tilted his head back, feeling Gabriel attack his neck again. “I always thought you’d look great with a tongue piercing-” He gasped as Gabriel bit down, giving a mewl as warmth flooded his veins. Gabriel’s shoulders shook in a silent laugh as he drank deeply, savoring him. Jack clung to him, feeling as though he was slipping until Gabriel readjusted him in his arms.

He dimly felt the shake of Gabriel walking, tilting his head back to give himself better access. Jack wondered if he even realized he was purring, a low rumble that echoed in Jack’s chest. His vision was beginning to get fuzzy and he let himself go lax in his arms.

Gabriel slowly released him, sinking onto their bed and nuzzling into the bite wound. He felt his tongue sweep across his skin, sealing it together. Jack raised his head as he crawled over him, slipping between the sheets on his other side. “Aren’t you gonna shower?”

“Do it in the morning.” Gabriel kissed his cheek and settled in beside him. Jack mumbled a soft response about not stealing the hot water before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Warm hands rested on his hip and chest as they both drifted off.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel had been antsy all week, snipping at Jack when he asked him anything. No matter how he approached him, he was sure to get turned away somehow. He grumbled under his breath. How was he supposed to know what’s wrong?

Jack sighed, dropping onto the couch. He patted the sides for the remote only for a dark-fingered hand to drop it into his lap. He stared, startled as Gabriel sat down next to him, leaning against his shoulder. If he said anything, he might leave; Jack twisted his shoulders and wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist. The other gave a soft sigh and melted into the curve of his body. A rerun of _House_ was on and they both gave a resigned sigh.

As the TV ran, Gabriel slowly slipped down Jack’s side, eventually ending up stretched across his lap. He shifted, antsy, and Jack was compelled to look down in confusion; he was wound tight about something.

Gabriel was stretched out on his back, watching Jack. His eyes were little more than half lidded burgundy smudges. As they locked eyes, he gave a soft exhale, the tension leaving his body as he let his head fall back.

Jack’s breath caught as he realized _just what_ Gabriel was doing; he sat there, frozen.

“Jack?” Gabriel’s concerned tone pushed his thoughts aside. “You okay there, _amigo?_ ”

Jack swallowed. “I…” He gently reached down to cup Gabriel’s face in his hands, pulling him into a soft kiss. He tasted salt.

“Are you _crying?_ ” Gabriel leaned back to stare at him. “Jack what’s wrong?”

“You bastard,” Jack mumbled, falling into his mouth again. “You’re a sap, you know that?” His free hand pressed against Gabriel’s chest, tracing a path upwards until it rested in the hollow between his collarbones. “Makin’ me cry like this.” His thumb stroked the soft skin there; he felt Gabriel swallow under his fingers.

“Well, I could change my mind…"

“No, no, no.” Jack punctuated each word with a kiss; they traveled from the corner of his mouth to his jawline. “I’m honored you think so highly of me, and-”

“Jack.”

“Hm?”

“Stop talking.”

Jack pulled back, gauging his reaction. Gabriel was grinning, and- oh, the man called _him_ emotional, there were tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the bared throat, feeling Gabriel shudder beneath him.

“It’s true, though,” he murmured against his skin, “Now that I know what it means to you, what _I_ mean to you-” Strong hands gripped his jaw, dragging his face up to Gabriel’s in a crushing kiss. He fell into that warm mouth, letting a tongue slip between his lips as he curled over Gabriel. A knee wedged itself between his thighs as Gabriel shimmied upwards; he pulled Jack forwards with him, never breaking the kiss.

He sighed against Gabriel’s parted lips, pulling back for air. “We should get the lube.”

“Won’t need it,” Gabriel mumbled. He kissed his way down his body, stopping to push his shirt up and tease the hardened nubs of his nipples. Jack groaned and arched, trying to push his head where he wanted it to be, but the vampire held firm. “Let me, Jack.” He lavished attention on them until Jack was squirming, making little noises in the back of his throat, _begging_ him. He gave a soft chuckle and slowly trailed down his body, kissing and nipping but never letting Jack feel more than a prickle of fangs.

“ _Gabriel-_ ” Jack gave a choked moan as his pants were slid down, Gabriel finally mouthing at his underwear.

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” he murmured, pulling the elastic of his boxers down. “Let me show you how much you mean to me.”

 

***

 

Jack hummed, pressing his face into soft curls. Gabriel was tucked against him, dozing off. Eventually, Jack would have to get ready for work, but that was hours away. Gabriel gave a murmuring noise and twisted, nearly purring as Jack pressed his lips to the back of his neck, and tilted his head back.

...Maybe Jack could call off today.

 

 


End file.
